Edge of Spider-Geddon Vol 1 4
(Story) | Editor-in-Chief = C.B. Cebulski | CoverArtist1 = Aaron Kuder | CoverArtist2 = Dean White | Production1_1 = Anthony Gambino | Production1_2 = Alan Fine | CCO = Joe Quesada | President1_1 = Dan Buckley | Quotation = Peter always used to say, with great power must also come great responsibility. But he learned too late... that with great responsibility... comes great sacrifice! | Speaker = Spider-Man (Norman Osborn) | StoryTitle1 = | Writer1_1 = Aaron Kuder | Penciler1_1 = Aaron Kuder | Penciler1_2 = Will Robson | Inker1_1 = Craig Yeung | Inker1_2 = Will Robson | Colourist1_1 = Andres Mossa | Letterer1_1 = Cory Petit | Editor1_1 = Nick Lowe | Editor1_2 = Kathleen Wisneski | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * ** ** ** Security personnel Other Characters: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* Midtown ******** ********* * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** * ** *** **** ***** Items: * * and * * * * and * Vehicles: * | Synopsis1 = Clad in a suit of white Goblin-themed combat armor, Harry Osborn infiltrates Oscorp. Arriving in a high-tech room, Harry is left shocked by the sight of his father's latest dystopian experiment. Earlier that day, Harry arrives at Oscorp Plaza, being secretly observed through CCTV cameras by his father, Norman Osborn - a six-armed super-villain named Spider-Man. Harry internally reviews a letter left to him by his friend Peter Parker, saying that by the time Harry receives the letter Peter will have been killed by Norman, in which case Harry's life is also in danger. Deliberately disobeying Peter's posthumous instructions, Harry enters Oscorp's main lobby through the front door and is grabbed by several security personnel, who pull him into the elevator. Harry stops the elevator and incapacitates the security guards. Peter's posthumous letter notes that Osborn has had him working to modify his old web-fluid to enhance its plasticity, and has poured all of Oscorp's resources into researching quantum mechanics - speculating that Osborn intends to build a portal to other dimensions and that if they disrupt this, it will break Oscorp's stronghold on the world. As Harry disappears from the security view-screens in his lair, Norman chastises his chief of security - Mr. Walker - for failing to stop his son before setting out to stop Harry himself. Following Peter's directions, Harry hides in a bathroom as two security guards walk past debating the plot of a movie. Once they leave, he finds a suit of white Goblin-themed combat armour that Peter had built and dubbed the Kobold Suit after a Germanic goblin that if well-treated is helpful but vicious when angered. Donning the Kobold Suit, Harry infiltrates Norman's inner sanctum to find his father - as Spider-Man - waiting for him. Kobold stares at a misshapen lump floating in midair, and Spider-Man explains that the lump is the damaged remnants of a Cosmic Cube - reduced to an high-def window into other dimensions; Kobold marvelling at images of an alternate universe where Peter Parker became a heroic Spider-Man and Norman Osborn a super-villain called the Green Goblin. Kobold turns to confront Spider-Man, attaching hover-disks to his feet to let him fly and saying that Peter was right. Dodging Kobold's wrist-mounted lasers, Spider-Man smashes him into the floor and snaps that Peter always used to say that with great power comes great responsibility, but that he never learned that it also comes with great sacrifice. His helmet destroyed, Harry kicks his father in the crotch and snaps that he's not there for power or to save the multiverse, but because Norman murdered his best friend. Harry fires a laser that Spider-Man mockingly notes missed... realizing too late that Harry wasn't aiming at him. The beam strikes the Cosmic Cube, which promptly explodes - leaving Norman staring in horror, superimposed with various alternate versions of himself. Recalling the closing lines of Peter's note, Harry passes out with a vision of them hanging out as teenagers. Spider-Man awakens suspended in the Web of Life and Destiny, triumphantly gloating that his plan succeeded - all thanks to Harry trying to stop him. Spider-Punk abruptly pops through a portal and snares Norman with a web-line - mistakenly believing he's rescuing Norman as he yanks him through the portal. | Solicit = • Science-Industrialist Norman Osborn’s life changed when a radioactive spider bit him. • With young scientist Peter Parker working for his company, Norman became a very different Spider-Man and changed the world. • Now, however, Norman’s son Harry is seen wearing a green armor suit and threatening everything Norman has built! | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included